


When Life Gives You Lemons, Throw Them In The Void

by pastelgothclaudia



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Gen, Non-Sexual Lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothclaudia/pseuds/pastelgothclaudia
Summary: “What the fuck are you doing?” Awsten interrogates.“Would you believe me if I said I’m collecting an offering for a rift in the space-time continuum?” the guy admits sheepishly.





	When Life Gives You Lemons, Throw Them In The Void

**Author's Note:**

> ya i'm a fuckgin idiot and this is a mindfuck, but yea, enjoy. also this is based on the amazing world of gumball and the amount of asian psychological horror films i've been watching

“Holy shit.” Awsten says in between slurps of lemonade. “Why does this taste so good?”

“Just a little magic,” Geoff responds with a smirk. “and also lemons, sugar, water, Red Bull, and maybe a hint of blood.”

“I’m gonna ignore that last part.” Otto says, downing another glass.

A tree rustles outside followed by the pounding of things hailing from it.  

They all rush outside to find some guy wincing in pain in their backyard with lemons surrounding him. 

“I told you lemon thieves exist.” Otto boasts cheerfully. “Geoff, get your sword.”

Geoff dashes back to the house while Awsten squints at the guy, who feels strangely familiar.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Awsten interrogates.

“Would you believe me if I said I’m collecting an offering for a rift in the space-time continuum?” the guy admits sheepishly.

Otto doesn’t believe it but for Awsten, it’s a shock. Hearing the guy’s voice makes him realize how familiar he really is and the fact that he knows The Rift doesn’t make him feel as crazy as he thought. 

“Travis?” Awsten asks even though he knows the answer. 

Travis takes a second to squint and recognize Awsten too, his eyes widening when he realizes. “Awsten?” 

The man in question lets out a sigh and motions Travis to follow him out to the car, lemons still pocketed on him. 

“Tell Geoff he doesn’t need the sword anymore.” Awsten mentions to Otto as he grabs the keys from the front. Awsten and Travis get in the car and drive off, leaving Otto in the backyard confused and Geoff disappointed that he won’t get to use the sword.

 

-

 

“So you’re just gonna believe me after that?” Travis seems more surprised than when they found him in the yard. “The lemons? The weird rift? I haven’t even seen you in like, a year.”

Awsten makes another turn on the road. “I don’t completely believe you, but I do believe The Rift thing. I thought I was going crazy finding that.”

“Really? What was the mistake that made you realize?”

“Uhhh, remember that band I had in high school with Jawn?”

Travis shakes his head. “You had a band?”

“Exactly.” Awsten explains. “I’m kinda glad it took that memory from everyone else ‘cuz it was really dumb and I only remembered when I saw one of our shitty flyers gettin’ sucked in. What’s with your lemon thing and The Rift, though?”

Travis stays quiet composing his thoughts for a while before speaking. “I had this draft and it got sucked into that dumb rift and all you need to know is that it involves lemons.”

“So this is like a trade-off?”

“More or less.” 

“Couldn’t you just, I dunno,  _ buy _ them from a  _ store _ instead?” Awsten brings up. 

“I thought stealing lemons from someone I haven’t seen in a year seems like a mistake big enough to attract it.” Travis says. 

They drive closer and closer and soon enough it’s there. It’s an odd sight. Like a bent piece of paper, it’s a fold in between two houses on an otherwise normal culdesac. He really doesn’t know how people don’t notice it, but the street isn’t exactly bustling with life either. 

“So I guess you just,” Awsten makes a motion towards the lemons and The Rift as soon as he parks on a curb across.

Travis gets out the car, some of the lemons cradled in one of his arms rolling away and straight up chucks the fruits at the dent in the universe. Nothing happens. 

Well fine then, Travis thinks, so he takes matters into his own hands quite literally and tries to pry open the closure apart. Awsten watches from the car skeptically, but apparently, The Rift decides to listen to Travis too excitedly and starts sucking him into its depths. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ .

Awsten gets out of the car runs after Travis a little stupidly and impulsively and reaches his arm out to let Travis to get a hold on his hand, Awsten’s other one desperately holding onto The Rift’s wall. It’s futile. Their hands lose their grips and they both go tumbling into the void of mistakes.

 

-

 

Awsten doesn’t remember when he closed his eyes, but when he opens them, he’s standing on ground that makes crunching sounds like leaves, but looks like a flat, barren desert. Well, mostly like a barren desert unless the random objects and people frozen in time floating about aren’t accounted for.   

“Huh.” Travis looks around scratching the back of his head. He pauses his motions for a second and points at a distant object fluttering in the air. “That’s it.”

He starts running in that direction and Awsten trails after him, observing the different mistakes The Rift had taken. He sees anime girls with proportions and additional body parts that make them look like nightmare fuel, a massive pickle with an ungodly face slapped on it, and a bunch of toes. Pretty valid mistakes for the universe to get rid of. 

They finally catch up to their holy grail, but it’s floating way too far up for them to reach. The  giant pickle starts to shift towards them and Awsten gets an idea. 

He waits until it’s close and then he jumps on it to scale up its bumps like he was rock climbing. It’s kind of a bad idea, but hey, it’s working. He sees the stapled papers close to him so he reaches out and it’s at the tip of his fingers until an old flyer of his flies into his sight. Then and there he’s falling swiftly to the ground, hands only gripping useless sets of paper and god, this was gonna be a weird and pathetic death. 

Except it’s not. 

To his relief and disgust, he lands in a crowd of decapitated toes. 

“Awsten!” Travis runs through and pulls him out. “We gotta go! The Rift’s closing up!”

Awsten doesn’t think twice before his feet start going at full force, eyes on the shrinking escape. It almost seems too small when he runs closer and closer, but seconds later it’s gone and so is the alternate dimension. 

He takes a few moments to remember how to breathe before he looks at the draft for himself, skimming to the end. 

“He takes a few moments to remember how to breathe before he looks at the draft for himself, skimming to the end.” it reads. 

Odd. That just happened to him. 

“Odd. That just happened to him.” appears next to the text. 

Wait. 

Awsten turns to Travis, who covers his face with his hands and kneels on the concrete. 

“Travis?” Awsten says hesitantly. 

He doesn’t respond, but looks up to face Awsten. 

His face is mutilated and dripping flesh like candlelight, bloody and acidic, but his eyes are hardly seen because of the bars of television glitches masking him. 

“Yeah?” Travis responds smugly. If his face wasn’t so destructed, Awsten could say he was probably smirking. The smug turns serious once he speaks again. “Just hand over the draft and you don’t have to remember or see me again.”

Awsten keeps his hand away when Travis swipes for it, accidentally ripping it in the process. He sees his car glitch for a second, shifting from normal to dripping black ink and TV glitches. Travis winces like he was hit. 

Awsten rips the draft and his flyer until they’re nothing but tiny shreds. 

“You dumbass!” Travis screams. “Now I have to rewrite everything!”

Awsten’s about to say something back, but suddenly their whole world glitches. Ink to normal, normal to ink. 

Then it’s just nothing. 

 

-

 

Awsten feels like he forgets something, but he doesn’t think it’s that important right now. 

“Holy shit.” Awsten says in between slurps of lemonade. “Why does this taste so good?”


End file.
